Black Cat: Phoenixian Arks
by Phoenixian Niwa
Summary: Starts off in the begining of the anime. You'll see what Happens when we add another character. I am open to ideas for the title. Rated T cause I say so.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first time writing a Black Cat Fanfic. I really wanted to do the story from the point of view of someone that associated with Chronos the entire story. **

**I do not own Black Cat. I do own my OC Phoenixian (Phoenix) Arks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"...dismissed."

Sephiria Arks watched as Train Heartnet nodded and exited. She turned to walk away as well, only to run into a girl the same age as the boy that had just left.

She was pale, with long straight black hair that fell to several inches above her knee and long bangs that fell over one eye. She wore black jeans that were tucked into black boots with dark green accents, a plain fitted black shirt under a black long sleeved jacket that was slightly longer than her hair. The outfit was completed with black elbow length fingerless gloves.

"I should have known you'd be listening." Sephiria continued to walk, carrying Christ, and the girl followed without a word. As they entered a private office the girl walked over to the window and stared out.

"So the Elders are really sending him there?" the girl finally asked, her vivid jade green eyes flashing.

"It's where he was told to go, and as a Chronos Number, he will do as he's told." They both watch as Train climbed into the car that would take him to his next assignment. Loud chimes made the two turn to the clock that stood at the end of the room by a couch and desk. It stroked twelve times. It was noon.

Sephiria walked to a desk and sat while the girl strolled to the couch, which she easily jumped onto and kicked up her feet while reaching for a nearby book.

"Why were you listening?" Sephiria looked over the paper work she had been filling out.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do." Her usually even voice was slightly marred by a bored tone.

"I thought Emilio was looking for you? He was saying something about the two of you and Anubis having a training session today." Sephiria watched as the girl stayed still for several moments. Then she put down he book and jumped to the door.

"If they comes looking, don't tell them where I am." She opened the door and quietly slipped out. Sephiria shook her head in wonder at her younger sister's behavior.

"Oh Phoenixian..."

* * *

><p>Phoenixian Arks ran down the hallway fast enough to rival Black Cat.<p>

"Phoenix!" She began to turn before an arrow whizzed past her and thudded into he wall in front of her. She skidded to a halt as a tall young man with blond hair and pink eyes dressed in a standard Chronos suit. Next to him was a large black wolf that had an tail made of Orichalcum and the Roman Numeral VI at the corner of his left eye.

"We were waiting for you for half a hour!" Emilio fumed while Anubis came up to her and motioned with his head for Phoenix to bend down.

"What he means," he started. "Is that we were wondering where you were."

Phoenix brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I was with my sister, although I don't really see why you should be concerned."

Emilio opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Anubis.

"In any case you promised that you'd come to the training room with us for a session with our weapons!" Phoenix started to walk down the hall before Emilio called after her.

"Where the heck are you going now?" he chased after her and nearly ran into the girl when she suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to go get a weapon. I'll meet you two in the training room in five minutes." With that, Phoenix resumed walking down the hall and disappeared mid-stride.

Emilio and Anubis were left on their own.

"Am I the only person who get annoyed when she does that?" Anubis shook his head and proceeded to drag his companion off.

* * *

><p>Standing alone in the center of the clearing, Anubis steadily flicked his eyes around forest, looking for any sign off the two humans that he knew were with scuffing of a shoe caught his attention and he snapped his head in it's direction, only to see Emilio with his shining bow knocked with arrows and raised.<p>

"Have you seen her?" He asked in a low voice. The human shook his head and moved so that he and Anubis were facing opposite directions. They stayed like that for several minutes until they both heard another sound.

"You two are really horrible at this."

Spinning around, they saw Phoenix standing in between them. She held a sword that was bigger than her on her shoulder and a smirk on her face as the forest surrounding them faded away.

"I don't get it!" The three looked up to see Jenos Hazard enter the training room with his easy going, slightly confused smile.

"What don't you get?" David Flapper walked in at a much slower pace then Number VII.

"How can two Numbers be bested by a seventeen year old girl that's not even an Eraser?" Phoenix ignored the people and disappeared from the spot where she was standing. They paid her no attention as they answered Jenos' question.

"Is it really a surprise?" Belze walked in as well. "She is Sephiria's sister after all. The only reason she is not a Number is because there are no vacancies... and for that we should be glad. Now come. Sephiria has called a meeting."

* * *

><p>While the Number gathered below the roof for their meeting, Phoenix stood on the top of the roof, enjoying the feeling of being under the stars. She had returned her sword to the weapons room where she kept the weapons that she used down, she opened the book she had been reading in Sephiria's office.<p>

Minutes later, she looked up and spied a car returning to the Chronos Headquarters.

_"Train..."_ Standing once again, Phoenix snapped the book shut and ran to the door the lead to the building. Passing the Number's meeting room, she heard people talking in raised voices.

_"What the hell are they talking about?"_ Phoenix had little time to ponder when she reached the main doors and stepped outside.

Train's car was just pulling up and before it even stopped, he was already out. When the car actually came to a stop, Creed Diskenth emerged holding his katana Kotetsu and a red rose.

The two men nodded to her as they walked through the main hall.

"Train." He turned his head so Phoenix could see one of his eyes. " Sephiria called a meeting while you were out. She told me to let you know the moment you got back." He nodded and climbed the stairs. Creed and Phoenix stopped at the bottom, watching as Train disappeared in to the shadowed room.

Creed looked over to Phoenix.

"Is my piano out of tune?"

Phoenix didn't answer, not that he really expected her to.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one. Since we didn't really see alot of Emilio's personality, I decided to make him a bit spastic. <strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Stupidity killed the cat, Curiosity was just it's code name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are chapter two of "Black Cat: Phoenixian Arks"!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Phoenixian Arks: This lady does not own Black Cat. If she did… Who knows what would happen?**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sephiria knelt with her eyes closed as she had for the past five minutes, completely aware of the other two people in the room. One was behind her, turned away but otherwise mirroring her position. The other stood off to the side of the room watching.<p>

"Begin."

Sephiria's arms shot forward as her eyes snapped open to grasp the handle of her sword. She drew Christ as she stood and turned to face her opponent, only to clash immediately with another blade. Phoenix stared at her sister with calm focus in her jade eyes, holding her huge sword with both hands as she matched Sephiria's away from Phoenix, Sephiria held her blade upwards as she waited for the next didn't have to wait forward, Phoenix swung her sword in a attempt to knock Christ out of Sephiria's hands, missing by less than a centimeter as her target moved to her right and then came at her with a slash at the handle of her sword. Jumping back before the she was cut, Phoenix dragged her right hand to slow herself as she skidded to a stop.

"Nicely done." Sephiria sheathed her sword as she spoke, signaling that the exercise was over. "You recognized that my sword's strength was to much for your's to handle, so you avoided it altogether." Phoenix nodded as she wrapped her sword in it's coverings not bothering to watch Belze as he walked over to the commander of the Numbers."Belze, Thank you for helping us with our sparring."

"Number 13 has arrived."

Nodding, Sephiria faced Phoenix. "You won't be eavesdropping again will you?"Phoenix stood up and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"No! of course not! What ever would make you think I'd-"

"The last time I sent Heartnet on a mission." Sephiria deadpanned, effectively shutting Phoenix up. Smirking, she left the room with Belze following.

Phoenix let her sword drag on the floor as she walked to the Weapon's Room, where Sephiria made her leave her weapons when not in . For some reason or other, the training room she had been in was at the opposite side of the building as the room she was headed to.

"_Poor planning on someone's part." _She thought tiredly as she placed the sword in it's reserved place on the wall, use and walking out of the room and carefully closing the doors behind her.

She too tired. It was midnight and the fact she had been training non-stop with Sephiria since two o'clock did nothing to improve her wakefulness. The raven haired girl gently pushed herself away from the room and slowly made her way through the halls to her room.

Phoenix flicked on the lights in her room and closed the door before crossing to the drawers that held her clothes. She tripped over a book that laid on the ground. Quietly mumbling, she stooped down and gently picked up the book before placing it on a shelf. Changing into long soft black pants and a purple t-shirt, she crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Phoenix's eyes slowly slid open as her dreams released her finally. Glancing at her clock, she noted it was 8:30 in the morning.<p>

"Damn." She swore under her breath as she threw back her covers to get out of bed. Phoenix dressed in simple black jeans and a night colored long sleeved shirt. Over it, she slipped on a dark green, sleeveless trench coat that reached her knees. Finally she laced up a pair of black converse.

There was no chance she was going to get back to sleep, so she decided to wander.

Walking through Chronos' Headquarters, there was absolute silence. Not a soul tread the halls, and none exited the doors that lined the corridor.

Phoenix paused outside the door that lead to Sephiria's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Sephiria was standing at a window that overlooked the ocean. Phoenix joined her and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I was going to call you later," Sephiria said. "But since you're here already there's no need."

"What's up?" The black haired girl turned away from the window. Sephiria retrieved a photograph from her desk and handed it to Phoenix and asked, "Who is this?"

"Lib Tyrant. He's a gangster who just won an election for governor in a city not far from here." Sephiria nodded and took the picture back.

"He's also Number 13's next target."

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up as she listened. "It's that serious, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So do you want me to go with him on the assignment?"

"No." Sephiria picked up another photo from her desk and gave it to Phoenix. "This man's name is Torneo Rudman. He's an active arms dealer who invested quite a bit of money in nanotechnology. Recently we've received reports that he has succeeded in creating a living bioweapon."

"A bioweapon?" Phoenix arched an eyebrow as she examined the picture. It was of a relatively short, old man in a sparkling suit. Sephiria nodded. "So why are you showing me these?"

Sephiria stood. "Your assignment is to observe Torneo Rudman while he attends Tyrant's victory party tonight. You are to look for anything related to the bioweapon. Do you understand?" Phoenix nodded. "Good. A car will take you to the city in one hour . It will take approximately one and a half for you to reach the city. Everything you'll need will be waiting for you, though I suggest you take you weapons, because there is a Sweeper café where you're going."

Phoenix grinned and opened the doors to leave before Sephiria spoke again facing the windows.

"Good luck on your first solo mission." Phoenix smirked at Sephiria.

"What are you talking about? Heartnet is going to kill Lib Tyrant tonight at the party." She walked out the doors.

"And where he is, Creed's sure to follow."

The doors clicked closed as Phoenix walked away. Sephiria raised her gaze to the clouds beginning to form out the window.

"That's why I'm worried."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I realize I didn't do anything with this story for half a year, but after remembering it exists, I remembered my plan for it! Yay!…and summer vacation started so I actually have time to write now. *heh heh*…<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Remember to Review!**

**-**_**Phoenixian**_


End file.
